


Genuine Smiles

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, HS!AU, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri





	Genuine Smiles

_I really can’t stay_

_[Baby it’s cold outside]_

_I’ve got to go away_

_[Baby it’s cold outside]_

_This evening has been_

_[Been hoping that you’d drop in]_

_So very nice_

_[I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice]_

 

It was mid-December. Dean and Cas were sitting in Dean’s room, studying for a two person writing project for their English class. They were listening to a Christmas record on Dean’s record player, and Dean was humming right along with it, a smile on his face. Dean was lying stomach down on his bed, and Cas was perched on a chair. He had finished studying and had pulled out a notebook he brought. Dean glanced up at him with his notebook and said,

“Whatcha doin’, Cas?” Cas jumped, making a streak of lead across his paper. As he erased it, he said,

“It’s, uh, just a little game I came up with. Basically, it’s where I just look at someone, maybe draw a little sketch of them, and then I write down any words or sentences that come to mind. Sometimes I’ll leave the paper where they can find it, and then I’ll watch their reactions. It’s pretty fun.” Dean cocked his head to the left a tad.

“Were you doing that with me?”

“Um… yeah.”

“Did you sketch me?”

“Erm… yeah.”

“Can I see?” Cas ran a hand through his hair and tucked the pencil behind his ear.

“Well…”

“Please?” Cas darted his eyes around the room, then passed the book over. Dean took it and looked at the drawing. It was a picture of what he must have looked like on the bed: a big smile, downwards looking eyes, his Harry Potter-like glasses down on the tip of his nose and some music notes over his head, signifying that he was humming.

“This is really good, Cas.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”  Dean started to pass the notebook back, but Cas said,

“Aren’t you gonna read what I wrote down?”

“Oh, right.” Dean took it back.

“Just keep in mind when you’re reading that if I know the person, I like to detach myself and see them as a stranger.” Dean nodded and began to read. The list went as so:

 

_happy_

_studious_

_shy_

_tired_

_“If you make me mad, I’ll punch you so hard your grandmother’s grandmother will feel it.”_ (Dean laughed at this one.)

_probably wouldn’t pass up getting a tattoo_

_nerdy_

_kind_

_pleasant_

Then at the very top, next to the drawing, there was an unintelligible scribble. Dean squinted at it and asked,

“What does that say, Cas?”

“It’s, uh, it’s just my watermark.”

“Your name doesn’t start with an H, though.” Cas tried to pull the notebook away from him, but Dean had a strong grip. He looked closer and tried to make out what it said.

“Hand… hands – handsome? Is that it?” Cas’ ears had turned red, and he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Dean smiled.

“So you basically think I’m hot.” Cas opened one eye.

“Um… yeah?”

“Cool.” Cas started to relax, but then Dean noticed another word underneath. He squinted again.

“Hang on, there’s another word down here.” Cas’ face turned white, then red as he cried,

“Oh, please don’t read that one!” Dean ignored him, and Cas grabbed a pillow, covering his face with it. Dean looked the page, struggling to read the tiny print.

“Total… totally, um, let’s see, kiss – wait, totally kissable? Is that what it says?” The pillow moved up and down, like it was nodding.

“Oh, come out of there. Come on now, I want to talk to you.” Cas dropped the pillow in his lap. His normally pale face was as red as a maraschino cherry, and he brought his hands up to cover it as he shouted,

“Fine! I think you’re hot and I want to kiss you! Just kill me now and save me the trouble!” Dean tilted his head.

“I’m not going to kill you. In fact, well… that’s neat! And it’s kind of a relief.” Cas peeked out from in between his fingers.

“Why is it relieving?” Dean looked away as his ears turned pink.

“Well… you could say the feeling’s mutual.” Cas’ face started to return to its normal color as he grinned.

“Well, at least it’s out now. I can stop carrying that secret around.”

“Yeah.” They sat there in silence for a while and then went back to what they were doing before, both with big smiles.

 

*****

 

When it finally came time for Cas to leave, Dean helped him gather up all his things, and they sang ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ as they walked down the stairs, finishing the last few lines with a flourish in front of the door. When they had finished, Cas looked at the time and said,

“Okay, if I don’t leave now, I’m gonna be late for art class.”

“All right, have you got everything you need?”

“I think so, yeah.”

“’Kay. Do you have a coat in your car?”

“You’re such a mother bird sometimes.”

“Answer the question.”

“No, I don’t have a jacket.”

“Fine, you can borrow one of mine.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Yes, it is.” Dean said, rolling his eyes as he opened the closet and pulled out a sweatshirt with a big “KU” on the back. He held out, shaking it every now and then until Cas finally took it and pulled it on with a grumbled “thank you”. Cas plucked the mistletoe off its hook above the door and twirled it in his hands as Dean looked him over again. He looked up when he heard a small gasp.

“What?”

“Your notebook.”

“What about it?”

“It’s still in my room. Let me go get it.”

“But I-“ He watched Dean race up the stairs. “-don’t need it today.” He put the mistletoe back and waited for Dean to come back down. After a few moments, he heard the soft _thump thump thump_ of Dean’s feet on the stairs, and he heard a louder _WHAM_ as Dean smacked into the wall. He stepped forward to watch as Dean rocketed down the rest of the steps and braced himself for impact. Dean did, in fact, end up misjudging where he should have stopped and ended up slamming into Cas, squeezing the air out of him and making him yelp as his back hit the door. Cas had put his hands out, grabbing Dean at the waist so he wouldn’t get completely squished, and Dean had his hands full, holding the notebook in one and holding his glasses on head with the other. Tentatively, he brought his hand down, not bothering to adjust his glasses, simply because he didn’t need them. He could see Cas perfectly fine without them. He had seen Cas’ eyes before, but never this close. He knew they were blue. Some days they were light blue, some days dark blue, and some days they were grey. Today, they were a bright icy blue, and if Dean looked closely enough, he swore that the iris pattern looked like a snowflake. Likewise, Cas knew that Dean’s eyes were green, and that they could look different some days as well. Now, they were a lovely forest green, with little flecks of gold and brown. Dean and Cas both took a breath at the same time, and Dean’s hitched in throat as he realized he could feel Cas breathing. He moved away a fraction of a centimeter and Cas took a deeper breath as he looked at Dean.

“You know what?”

“What?”

“I think I know what I’m going to paint at class today.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Your eyes are so pretty. I mean, the rest of you is pretty, but your eyes, man.”

“Thanks, I guess.” They were silent for a while, but Cas kept flicking his eyes upwards, so Dean finally looked up and he sucked in a breath. Right above Cas was the mistletoe he had been playing with not 10 minutes earlier. Dean looked back down and Cas was grinning.

“You know what that means, Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean wasn’t sure who started it. All he knew was one minute, he was looking nervously at Cas’ snowflake eyes, and the next, they were kissing. Dean liked it, he was sure of that. Cas felt warm and soft and he was a little bit stubbly. When they finally broke apart, Dean blinked like he was disoriented. Which he was, to an extent. They both took a deep breath and Cas said,

“I’m totally coming back here after class.”

“What does that mean?”

“What d’you think, nerd?”

“…Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, see you later then, punk.” Cas’ mouth widened in surprise, but Dean opened the door and shoved him out before he could say anything. He pressed himself against the door and yelled,

“I love you!” His face reddened as he realized what he said, and he laughed when Cas looked in through the window by the door and yelled back,

“I know!” He watched out the window as Cas walked to his car, and when he got in, Dean flung the door open and yelled, “Bye, angel! When does class end again?” Cas rolled down the window and shouted back,

“Spoilers, sweetie! Love you too!” As Dean went back inside and Cas drove away, they were both smiling big, genuine smiles.

 

  
  
  



End file.
